This invention provides a method to measure parameters of a fluid/particle mixture in a pipe that can be used in many applications, such as in chemical, pharmaceutical, petroleum and power generation. In particular, the invention provides a method to measure pulverized coal and air mixtures used in pulverized fuel delivery systems found within a large percentage of coal fired boilers used in the power generation industry.
Currently, well over 50% of the electricity in the U.S. is generated with coal. While coal is considered a cost effective, abundant resource in the U.S., the use of coal has been restricted due in large part to environmental concerns. To mitigate this impact, the U.S. Department of Energy and the power generation industry have large programs designed to develop technology to reduce the environment effects of burning coal. These Clean Coal Initiatives include technology designed to develop improvements in the combustion process to improve efficiency while reducing pollutants such as unburned carbon, ash, and nitrous oxide (N20).
The ability to measure the flow rate and composition of the air/coal mixture within the coal pipes is an important performance aspect of any particle fuel delivery system. The industry recognizes this and therefore has been developing a wide variety of technologies to perform these measurements. The technologies include probe devices and sampling devices, as well as real time meters based on a wide variety of technologies including electrostatic charges, microwaves, and ultrasonic. Many of these devices suffer from complexity, require substantial maintenance, impede flow, or are unreliable. A sensing device that is accurate, non-intrusive, and reliable would be highly advantageous.